


Three Smiles

by xMarbleSoda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMarbleSoda/pseuds/xMarbleSoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vent piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Smiles

I'm smiling, I'm smiling, I'm smiling.  
Spot the difference.

The first smile, it is in a fog surrounded in uncertainty.  
A disappearance of what never was, a fear of what could never be.  
It's certainly a cloudy dream in a mist of a reality one wanted but never predicted true.

You are in a jail, a jail supported by your uncertainty of self.  
You look outside the cell windows, but all there is, is darkness.

There are flashes outside.  
You follow the temptations of a false light.  
But are only to end up back here. 

You are lost, lost in this darkness of disappointment.  
But using the light of your loved ones, you finally find yourself.

You are now in a slow row boat, a slow slow row boat.  
Going down the stream of fate, unsure of where it leads, it brings you to your destination.

The second smile, it is shining in a horizon of hope.  
A reality, a reality, you finally made it.  
The emptiness of what you never had, has been filled with a warmth you wish to savor forever.

You are now in a bullet train, racing down an open field.  
The sky is a grim place, filled with stars leading you towards comfort and happiness.  
It's new, it's scary, but you can't help and keep hold this smile that you now have.  
A smile so huge, it can't help but sting.  
The true smile.

The bullet train stops, and starts again, and stops, and starts again.  
These tracks become familiar as you get further and further.  
You forget the fog ever existed.

In your heart your feelings birth a butterfly.  
Now fluttering in your stomach, it is a satisfying discomfort.  
It brings you to a brighter day.  
A day in which a dream never compared to.

As the clock moves forward, your smile never stopped being true.  
But the closer you get to your next destination, the more tears that flew.  
Tears, this is yet another reality you were always ready for, but never expected.

Around you is a jacket of fear, at the thought of going back to the place where  
the slow slow row boat is still ever slowly going down the stream of fate.  
Your eyes are now blurred by the tears, yet you hold your smile anyway.  
Everything is the same, it is the same, but yet, it is changing ever so slightly.

Your tears become a storm, a storm of sadness and confliction.  
In a mutual determination to protect one another, you return to your slow slow row boat.

You have reached your next destination.

The third smile, it is covered by a heavy rain cloud left behind from the storm.  
You are still in reality, you are still in a reality, you're still here.  
It is bittersweet, but it is for the best.

You are lost in a cold gray labyrinth.  
You look back, back into the sky in which you once were.  
The blue star falls, and the galaxy is filled anew, leaving you behind.  
But you find yourself, again.  
You are alone.

The emptiness you once had, has not returned.  
But it is now filled, with a freezing yet familiar fog.

You are scared.  
Nothing hurts more, than the fear of your favorite.  
You, are no longer their favorite.  
Gloom infused with a slow rage, your tears return, intensely.

Walking through the fog there is a reappearance of a familiar enemy.  
An empty jail. A no longer, empty jail.  
You see that someone has redecorated, someone, oh that's right, you.  
On these newly decorated walls there are photographic remnants, of the true smile.

Outside of your now rusty cell windows, you can see the darkness again.  
But you peer through it, with your belief of a brighter future.  
You see a plain, filled with glitches and a familiar butterfly, fluttering again in your stomach, it is now attracted by stress.

You spend your days alone, praying that the hope you still hold on to is enough to keep you from breaking.  
It hurts, it hurts so much, but you smile, and you smile, to save the reality of another.  
But you dream, and dream, just like you used to.  
That one day, you'll find that second smile again.  
The true smile.


End file.
